Such containers are well known. They typically have a chamber in which an active substance and/or auxiliary substance is present. Said active substance and/or auxiliary substance can be present as solid phase—for example lyophilized—or also in the form of a solution. If a plurality of active substances and/or active substances is to be administered together to a patient it is advantageous to mix them only shortly before administering. In this manner it is often possible to achieve a longer shelf life of the substances, in particular if the substances are able to react with each other.
In the known containers, different chambers are provided for this purpose, wherein in each of the chambers which are separated from each other, one active and/or auxiliary substance is present separately. Known are, for example, so-called dual-chamber systems which have two chambers which are separated from each other. Here, means are provided which allow to connect the two chambers to each other shortly before administering the medicament so that a mixing of the components, which are previously separated, can be carried out. In a second step, a dose of the mixed medicament is administered to the patient.
The disadvantage of the known systems is that in case of complex compositions of a medicament, a separate chamber has to be provided for each active substance and/or auxiliary substance. This means that either a plurality of individual containers with different active substances and/or auxiliary substances must be available or that a very complex container must be provided which has a plurality of interconnectable chambers.